nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
The Stone at the Pirates
Back to Main Quest Quest Information |} Description The "Jor" teleporter will send you to a remote area of Nehrim where you have to find a Rune Stone in a forgotten harbor populated by undead pirates. Walkthrough The Halls of the Writings As soon as you have found the scroll containing the rune word "Jor" in the Halls of the Writings, a journal entry will inform you that you can use it to create a portal leading to the location of the rune. Head back to the circular room in the Citadel of Shadows and activate the "Jor" stone. Enter and you will be teleported underwater. The Old Pirate Fort Dive up to the surface and you will find yourself near a burning, heavily listing ship in a bay which is enclosed by mountains (there is a trap door on the ship which cannot be opened). Make a detour to the little peninsula just north of the ship where you can find Fire Sparks (+1 Luck). The entrance to the Old Pirate Fort is located to the east. In the fort, you are attacked by Undead Pirates and Pirate Skeleton Archers. The houses all have unpickable locked doors, so make your way up the stairs and the wooden bridges. In the south you will find the entrance to the Pirate Lair. (Don't bother about the door in the north of the valley. Even if you're able to climb the steep hill, you won't be able to open the door at this stage of the quest.) The Pirate Lair First Level Inside the Pirate Lair, you will have to make your way across a number of shabby wooden bridges. Carefully plan your jumps over the gaps to avoid falling down into the lava. Also beware of the repaired sections of the bridges, they will break apart if you stay on them for too long. One Undead Pirate and two Pirate Skeleton Archers will attack you on your way down. Eventually, you will get to a gate leading to the next level of the Pirate Lair. Second Level Follow the path downward which is marked by occasional stairs and fires. On your way, you have to defeat several Undead Pirates and Pirate Skeleton Archers. At the bottom of the cave, you will come to a lava lake. Carefully jump from stone to stone until you arrive at a tower ruin which contains the Rune Stone and some loot. There is a trap door in the back which you need a key for. As soon as you have taken the Rune Stone (don't be confused that the hand icon does not appear, just take it by pressing the space bar like any other item in your focus), the quest will be updated and the trap door can be opened. Back to the Citadel of the Shadows The trap door leads to the steep hill in the north of the Old Pirate Fort. Get back to the underwater portal which will teleport you to the Citadel of Shadows. Now you can place the Rune Stone into the stoneholder after which a final journal entry will mark the end of the quest. Reward *+ 2900 EP Tips Following Quest The Task of Fathoming if you found two previous Runes. Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests